


The Field Trip

by GracefulPanda12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Angst, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Pepper Potts, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulPanda12/pseuds/GracefulPanda12
Summary: Tony's dead, and Peter still hasn't been able to properly cope. Now, being forced to go on a field trip to the one place that reminds him most of Tony, it's going to be beyond hard. But with Ned and MJ at his side, it'll be fine...right?Posted on FF.net on my old account (SparklingPandaBear)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Harley Keener & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 379
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, peter parker and his field trips





	The Field Trip

It had been exactly five weeks since Tony Stark's death and the world was slowly coming to terms with it.

Peter Parker, however, was not. MJ and Ned had been big help with the mourning process, so had Pepper and Aunt May. But none of them could really give him what he needed.

Morgan Stark, she was a different story all together.

Everyone else, even The Avengers, all looked at him with eyes full of pity. Peter didn't  _ want _ their pity, their sympathy. He wanted to be treated like he wasn't made of glass, that he wasn't going to break down every time Tony Stark was mentioned.

Morgan Stark didn't look at him like that, and he was eternally grateful.

Morgan was a five-year-old kid who never got the chance to properly  _ know _ her father. And Peter was the one to fill in the details. He told her stories of his adventures and Morgan listened to them all.

He ended up finding solace in Morgan, a comfort he couldn't get from anyone else.

The first time he met Morgan had been at Tony's funeral. It had been a few days after the battle, and Peter had spent all his time in his room at the compound. He had barely eaten, opting to spend all his time sleeping. But even asleep, he hadn't been able to find peace. He was hounded by dreams-nightmares really-from Titan, from Tony's last breath.

It had been just after the funeral, and Peter had been sitting on the porch, looking out over the lake. Morgan had appeared out of nowhere and sat beside him.

"You're Spiderman, aren't you? The one Daddy always talked about?" She had said it so simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"How'd you know?" He had asked, curious as to how a four-year-old girl knew who he was, despite never meeting him before.

"Daddy has a picture of you and him in the kitchen"

"You must be Morgan then, yeah? My real name's Peter. Peter Parker."

"I know. Can I show you something?"

If she was anything like her father, it wasn't really a question.

Peter had agreed anyways, and she had grabbed his hand, and all but  _ dragged _ him to a bedroom. He had presumed it was hers, what with all the toys scattered around. It was a descent size, with a small single bed. A nightstand on either size with a lamp on top of one. There was a huge chest-of-drawers and a wardrobe. Underneath the window, there had been a small bookcase, with books flowing out of it.

Morgan had let go of his hand, and he had moved to sit on the bed while She rifled through her bookcase. With a small "Ah Ha!" she moved from the bookcase and sat beside him. She had a small book in her hand and Peter took it from her when offered.

It was small, but thick. But that wasn't what drew him to it, it was the cover. On the cover was a picture of him in his Spiderman suit with 'The Spiderman Stories' written on the top in gold. He flipped it open and found a note written in Tony's cursive writing.

_ Dear Morguna, _

_ Happy Birthday, kid. Remember the brother I was always telling you about? This is him. I got bored of trying to remember details and have you correct me every time I got something wrong. I'm a genius, yet somehow, my three-year-old daughter manages to correct me. You've got your Mammy's knack for proving me wrong anyway. _

_ Anyway, this is getting completely off topic. I love you Morgan, tons! _

_ Daddy _

Peter had felt a tear slip down, but had wiped it before Morgan had seen

"That's you, isn't it?"

Peter had nodded his head in confirmation, even though she already knew the answer.

Morgan had hugged him then, tight for a four-year-old. He had wrapped his arm around her and buried his head in her soft brown hair.

They had stayed like that, until Pepper came in, offering Juice Pops. Morgan had grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen and not let him go.

* * *

It had been exactly five weeks since Tony Stark's death, and now Peter Parker was going on a field trip to Stark Industries.

When Mr Harrington had announced it to the decathlon team, the group had erupted into cheers, while Peter had gone a deathly shade of white. MJ and Ned had looked at him with some concern.

"Hey Penis" Flash had said, "Maybe you should start coming up with excuses as to why you don't actually have an internship!"

Before Peter had even opened his mouth, MJ was there, as always.

"Hey Flash? Why don't you shut your fucking trap before I shut it for you?"

Luckily Mr Harrington had left the room, or MJ probably would've got detention.

Peter had tried to get out of it, but May had refused to let him, saying he needed to go there, to finally be able to move on from Tony's death.

Needless to say, as he rode on the bus to S.I., he was getting more anxious by the second. MJ held his hand and he squeezed it tightly-not tight enough that she'd bruise, but tight enough that it probably hurt. She never complained though, so he didn't remove it.

When the bus finally rolled to a stop, everyone hurried off their seats, anxious to see the legendary 'Stark Tower'. They filtered into the lobby. It was big, with tall windows lining the walls and potted plants in between. Mr Harrington walked up to the reception desk, to talk to a lady who was working there. Peter instantly recognised her as Tanya, his favourite receptionist. When she saw him, she gave him a small smile and he gave one in return.

Another lady known as Summer made her way over, to the teacher and receptionist. The two made their way back to the group of fifteen students.

"Hey, I'm Summer, and I'll be your tour guide for today. Now, you will each be given a pass which you must wear at all times. They will be disactivated when you leave. Now, you must scan your pass just like this," she demonstrated this, "put your bags and phones on this conveyor belt and walk through this scanner."

She did this and the class jumped when FRIDAY spoke.

"Summer Haughey. Level six clearance. Tour Guide. Welcome back, Summer."

"What are the different levels for?" someone asked.

"They're for the level of clearance you have. As a tour guide, I'm Level six, so I have access to the Museums and a few Labs. Level one's are for visitors and press, they can only get to places that Level six's give them access to and to the conference rooms. The highest level is Level ten, and they have all access. That is only given to the Avengers, Mrs Stark and their family and closest friends."

After that, she started calling people up, and handing them their pass. Mr Harrington, noticing Peter hadn't been called, asked Summer about it.

"Sorry, Peter, I figured you had brought your own. Happy didn't bother making one."

"It's fine, Summer. I did, don't worry." He said as he held up the pass he had fished through his bag for. Flash looked annoyed.

One-by-one, everyone started walking through. Flash went first, smirking as if he'd just done an impossible task. His cronies went next and then it was just Ned, MJ and Peter. Finally, it was Peter's go. He dropped his bag and phone on to the conveyor belt, scanned his pass and walked through the scanner.

"Peter Parker. Level ten clearance. Mr Stark's personal intern, Classified. Welcome back, Peter, I've alerted Mrs Stark to your presence." 

He winced at the mention of Tony

"Of course you have" Peter mumbled acknowledging the alert to Pepper.

In a much louder voice, he said, "Thanks FRI."

He grabbed his things and turned to look at the group of flabbergasted sixteen-year-olds and one teacher. It was Flash who recovered first.

"Bullshit, Penis, how'd you manage to hack the A.I.? I get paying off the tour guide, but doing this? Why don't you just admit that you don't have an internship, Penis."

"I didn't  _ hack _ FRIDAY, Flash. I'm pretty sure that's nearly impossible. And I didn't pay anyone, I really do have an internship, Flash. Get that through your thick skull."

With that, he walked over to MJ and Ned, grabbed MJ's hand, and turned towards Summer.

"Now, shall we start the tour?" With a nod from Mr Harrington, she started,

"Founded in 1940 by Howard Stark, Stark Industries is a multi-national corporation. He ran the company until 1991, when Obadiah Stane took over. Tony Stark took over the company shortly after he turned twenty-one. He shut down the weapons division after learning that Stane had been selling the weapons to terrorist groups and started focusing on ways to create sustainable energy. In 2010 Pepper Potts was named CEO of Stark industries…"

Peter zoned out after that and looked around. They had made their way to a glass elevator, and he could see everything surrounding him. They stopped at the twenty-first floor. Peter had only ever been there once, when Mr Stark had first shown him around. Summer had said they had twenty minutes to look around, so he made his way over to one of the displays Ned was so desperate to look at. Each display showed a document of some kind, a few had signatures at the bottom, others were just pictures. Summer was walking around, giving descriptions of what each thing was and answering questions when asked.

Their group of seventeen made their way through almost every museum in the building. By the time they were finished it was lunch, so Summer showed them the way to the cafeteria.

It was massive, with every well-known fast-food joint you could think of.

"And you're claiming you worked  _ here _ ? Yeah right, Penis,"

Peter just rolled his eyes, not wanting to take the bait Flash was offering him.

"I'm thinking Burger King or McDonalds," Ned mused.

"I don't care" MJ said, indifferent as per usual. So that left Peter to choose.

"I want cheeseburgers," he said, thinking about his conversation with Morgan last week. It's all that girl would eat-except, maybe, Juice Pops.

"Burger King it is!"

They found a table and ate quietly, no one needing to fill the silence. MJ was sitting across from him and Ned. She had a book out, which was nothing unusual. When they were finished eating, the boys started up a conversation about nothing and everything until it was time to go. The threesome walked over to the rendezvous point where they found the rest of the class.

"Are we all here?" Summer asked. When Mr Harrington confirmed that yes, in fact, everyone was she continued. "Now, we will be moving on to the Labs"

Peter had sucked in a sharp breath and had felt the blood leave his face. MJ and Ned noticed and moved to stand closer. MJ grasped his hand and started rubbing soothing patterns on the back of it. After a minute, Peter felt the blood rush back to his head, and his heart slowdown from its quick pace. Thankfully, no one had noticed, or Flash would be making some cruel comment.

The Lab was where Peter spent majority of his time with Tony. Whether it be for a suit modification, Iron Man repairs or just to hang around, Tony and Peter spent ninety per cent of their time in his personal lab. And, while, they most likely would not be going to Tony Stark's personal labs, it would be hard all the same.

The Labs were always,  _ always _ going to be the hardest for him.

When they reached Lab 1, Summer claimed she had a  _ surprise _ for them. Peter had been holding MJ's hand tightly throughout the elevator ride, but at the mention of a 'surprise' he had tightened it even more. He knew he wasn't in any danger because his Spider-sense-or Peter-tingle, as Aunt May and Happy had come to know it as-hadn't gone off, but he was still anxious.

It turned out the 'surprise' wasn't a  _ what _ , but more of a  _ who _ .

Bruce Banner stood, in all his Hulk-y glory, hunched over a device of some kind, completely oblivious to the shocked and awed gazes of the teenagers behind him. Summer led them to a doorway that she had to swipe to get into and, after swiping their passes and hearing their name be called out by FRIDAY, they made their way into the lab. Bruce had looked up when he had heard Peter's name and gave him a wide smile.

"Guys, this is Dr Banner, he's in charge of the majority of the Labs." Summer introduced, as if anyone in the room didn't know who he was already. "He's going to be giving you a challenge. Whichever pair builds the robot first wins!"

"Hi guys. If you'd all just get into pairs, we can get started."

"Um, Dr Banner? There's going to have to be a group of three. There are fifteen students."

"No, only pairs. Peter helped me build the robot, so I was going to ask him to help me with a little project."

Flash looked as if he wanted to murder someone.

Peter walked over to Bruce as everyone found a partner.

"What do you need me to do, Bruce?" Peter asked, curious.

" _ He _ doesn't need you for anything, Parker.  _ I _ on the other hand, do."

Peter swivelled around to see, none other than, Harley Keener Staring at him with an amused expression.

"Harley!" Peter exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few students. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Kansas for some big project or something?"

"Got back early. Plus, I couldn't miss out on the opportunity to embarrass my favourite intern."

"Of  _ course _ , that's the reason you're here. It's definitely not because you miss me."

Harley’s face went serious all of a sudden, his face being wiped of its trademark grin. "I  _ do _ miss you, Parker. I haven't seen you around at all, not since-"

His voice broke off and they both winced as they remembered the funeral.

"Yeah, well," Peter was glad that his voice was steady, 

"It's just hard, I guess. Being here, it's just, like, one big reminder that  _ he's _ not."

"I get it, I do. Tony was like a Dad to me, to you too. It's always going to be hard, but he'd want us to keep fighting."

Peter swallowed hard and nodded. He felt a tear in the corner of his eye and quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed it.

"So, what is it you want my help with?"

Harley quickly led him to a desk towards the left of the room. There, on the table, were schematics for a  _ robot dog. _ Peter raised his eyebrow towards Harley in a questioning glance.

"I want to give it to Morgan for her birthday, since Pepper won't let her have a real one. I can't manage to get the coding right, so I figured I'd give you a call. I presumed you hadn't thought of anything yet, so we can both give it to her?"

Harley was right, of course. Peter hadn't a clue what to get Morgan for her birthday, so Harley was saving his ass. So obviously Peter agreed, and the rest of their conversation consisted of, 'Pass the wrench' and 'Hand me that screwdriver over there'.

Peter and Harley worked well together, they knew how not to get in the others way. They had first begun working with each other a few months before the snap. Tony had arranged a meeting for them, and they had clicked. There was no awkwardness, they were the same age, and they had gotten along perfectly. After the snap, Harley was among the fifty per cent that hadn't been dusted and had helped Tony a lot through the grieving. The two, had first reunited at Tony's funeral and Peter had been shocked to learn that Harley was now twenty and a student at MIT.

Suddenly, Flash's obnoxious voice reached their ears.

"I did it! I made the robot" Peter was tempted to point out that it was, in fact, a  _ paired _ project, but figured it would be useless.

"Well then, demonstrate how it works." Bruce asks Flash and Mark, the boy he was paired with.

Flash grabbed the remote, obviously eager to show off. He failed.  _ Miserably _ . The robot didn't even start. He could see Flash getting increasingly frustrated every time he pressed the 'go' button and nothing happened. Peter looked towards MJ and Ned, only to see them both finished with amused grins on their faces.

Bruce looked around and asked if anyone else was done. Ned and MJ held up their hands and the whole class diverted their attention from a flustered Flash to them. They each took turns getting the robot to do on trick or another. As a reward for being first finished, they were allowed to keep their robot.

Summer called everyone back and Peter turned to say his goodbye to Harley.

"So, will I be seeing you around?" Harley looked hopeful as he asked.

"Yeah, I, uh. I'll be over later on today, I think."

"Really? That's awesome!"

“Yeah. Later Harley."

"Later, Parker."

Peter finally turned to see the group waiting on him.

"Penis Parker. Holding everyone behind as per usual."

Peter just ignored Flash and moved to stand next to MJ and Ned as Summer resumed the tour, once more.

* * *

* * *

They visited a few more labs, all of them a similar experience. After an hour or two, they reached their final destination. It was a museum, unlike the others though, it wasn't old documents and pictures of Stark Industries inside of it. It was the Avengers Museum.

A museum full-to-the-brim of old Iron Man suits, Captain America shield prototypes, Falcon Wings and more. Peter had only been in there a handful of times.

Summer swiped her card to let everyone in, and you could see the looks of awe and wonder in everyone's faces, including Peter's. They were allowed to walk around and examine everything, but not touch. He found himself walking towards where he knew the Iron Man suits were, without even thinking about it. He looked towards Mark I and remembered the time Tony had told him about how he made it, how he was stuck in that cave, dying slowly. Before he knew it, Peter had reached the end of the Iron Man suits and was looking at something that was definitely not one of Tony's suits.

In fact, it was Peter's. His very first one, sweatpants and all. There was a small plaque underneath it.

_ Everyone starts somewhere, whether it's in a cave, or in sweatpants. – Tony Stark _

Peter felt a tear slip down his cheek, before he quickly wiped it away. He hadn't even known Tony had done this, and now he'd never be able to thank him. He looked down, towards the plaque in front of him, and ran his hand over the letters engraved. He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder and turned to see MJ and Ned beside him. He leaned into her touch, savouring the small bit of comfort they were both offering him.

"Oh  _ look _ ! It's  _ Penis Parker _ ! Crying over somebody he  _ never even knew _ ," Flash sneered. "Stop  _ pretending _ you knew Tony Stark. Everyone knows you're so full of shit! Everyone here  _ knows _ you don't have an internship at Stark Industries! Tony Stark wouldn't have known you from any other teenager!"

When Flash finished his tirade, Peter suddenly noticed how quiet it had gotten.

"Peter!" an excited voice called. He turned to see none other than Pepper and an excited Morgan Stark hiding behind her leg. She was like her father, didn't like large crowds, but, where Tony had to deal with it, for the sake of the company, Morgan was still practically a baby and wasn't expected to.

All hopes that Pepper hadn't heard his one-sided 'conversation' with Flash, flew out the window when he took in her expression. She looked like she was one second away from taking out her suit and blasting Flash into oblivion.

" _ What _ did you say to him?" Her voice was hard, steely. Flash paled considerably, before mumbling out an unintelligent response.

" _ Peter _ " This was Morgan again, louder this time, less shy. Peter only had a moment to tear his gaze from Pepper's and drop to her height, before she darted out from behind her and barrelled into Peter's ready arms. He buried his face into her hair and held her tight, enjoying the comfort the four-year-old gave him. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What're you doing here, Morg?"

"Mammy said you were here, and I wanted to see you!" 

Her voice held all the innocence in the world, and Peter wanted to keep it that way, keep her from the world's cruelty.

He looked back at Pepper, to see her still glaring heavily at Flash. He seemed to be muttering, but unable to form complete sentences.

"I-uh. I s-said, um..." Peter was surprised he was able to get that much out. The famous  _ Potts Glare _ -as it was known around S.I.-had made better men cry and call for their Mothers.

But apparently Flash had a death wish.

He audibly gulped before, "I called him out on lying about his Internship and the fact that he knew Tony Stark."

"How do you know?" Pepper asked, perfectly calm to anyone who  _ didn't _ know her.

"Um…?" Flash seemed stumped by the question.

"How do you  _ know _ he was lying, Eugene?" She didn't give him a chance to answer, before continuing. "Because, as far as I'm aware Peter didn't just  _ know _ Tony Stark. Tony thought of Peter as one of his own. Peter is as much Tony's kid as Morgan is. He has as much right to be upset about Tony's death as I do.

I have a lot of sway over college applications, Eugene, so If you so much as  _ look _ at Peter the wrong way, I'll make sure you  _ never _ get passed second-level education. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice seemed to get more threatening with every word.

When Flash nodded his confirmation, she turned towards Peter and Morgan, fond exasperation curling the corners of her mouth upwards as her eyes turned from cold and hard to soft and warm.

"I thought I told you to stay beside me, missus?" She scolded Morgan lightly, amusement colouring her tone.

"But  _ Mammy _ ! It's  _ Peter _ !"

"Yes, Morgan I can see that." He then turned to Peter, who had stood up, with Morgan's arm wrapped around his neck, like a monkey. "Will we be seeing you and May at the Lake House this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." That incited an excited squeal from Morgan, who clung to him tighter.

"Well," Pepper said reaching her arms out for Morgan, "We'd better be going, but we'll see you Friday."

They left the room, Morgan waving as she went. Peter turned towards the shocked and awe-stricken faces beside him. He grabbed MJ's hand again and felt her squeeze it lightly.

He heard someone cough from behind him, and turned to see Flash staring at his shoes, ashen faced, before looking up. He raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"Um, sorry, Parker." He mumbled. Peter just nodded before turning back to Ned and MJ.

Needless to say, Flash didn't bother him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if I like the ending or not, but ah well.  
> Kudos and Comments make me happy.<3  
> [ Link to my tumblr! < /a >](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulpanda12)


End file.
